A conventional hanger for a tubular lamp, as shown in FIG. 1, generally has a hanger body 11 formed with a sucker 10 as integral and commonly made of rubber. The hanger body 11 has an inner diameter a little smaller than that of a tubular lamp A for catching tightly two ends of the lamp A.
A tubular lamp A may grow moss B on its outer surface after a long period of use, and they have to be cleaned and washed. And the hanger body and the lamp A then have to be separated for cleaning, very inconvenient.
The conventional hanger for a tubular lamp in an aquarium has several disadvantages.
1. The hanger body 11 and the sucker 10 are formed as integral, so the suckers 10 together with the hanger bodies have to be taken off an wall of the aquarium in case of cleaning the lamp A.
2. The hanger body 11 has a little smaller diameter than that of the lamp A, so the lamp A may be not so easily attached with or separated from the hanger body 11.
3. To clean moss B off the lamp A, the lamp A has to be separated from the hanger body 11 with some force.